


Every Marichat Fic Ever

by BullySquadess



Series: Every ML Fic Ever [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (this is a joke btw no hate for marichat), Crack Fic, F/M, its a bit too ridiculous to be rated E, teeeechinally smut but like...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess
Summary: Just your typical balcony scene and nothing else.





	Every Marichat Fic Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to make it known this fic comes from a place of love. I adore Marichat and all it's lovely cliches <3

Adrien was upset because *insert pissbaby excuse here* so he decided to abuse the power of the centuries old magic entrusted to him by transforming into Chat Noir and Sulking™.

Upon sliding out of his windows, unseen despite the dozens of cameras posted around his house, he entered a sort of fugue state (A/N he had sniffed some cat nip earlier and it messed him up because he’s like a real cat lmao XD) and stumbled around blindly until he found himself upon a familiar rooftop.

Dont ask him why he ended up at Marinette’s (he was blanking on a last name, something hyphenated) balcony, he didn’t even mean to go there. It was like some unseen force (A/N TRUE LOVE!!!) had guided his path.

“Chat Noir?” he heard from behind him. “What are you doing here? We don’t have to fight an akuma-I mean Tikki didn’t tell me- I MEAN, HAHA IM NOT LADYBUG.”

“Don’t ask me how I ended up here, Marinette with a last name I forgot. It was an unseen force like love or something that guided me,” Chat purred, licking his ass like a literal cat. “Also, this is the only address I know besides my school, my cheese supplier, and the 24 hour emergency hair gel dispensary down the street.”

“Makes perfect sense,” the bluenette said with a shrug. “Hey, so do you want to come into my room? My parents are out of town and my kwami- I mean my magical earrings that grant me the power to become Ladybug- I MEAN MY CAT IS SLEEPING.”

“I hate that you have a cat!” Chat Noir hissed. He hated that she had a cat because HE was a cat. How dare the girl who sits behind him in class make such a decision without consulting him first! “But yeah I’ll come in.” Chat dove through the skylight, landing on the bluenette’s bed.

“Sorry about my wardrobe choice,” the bluenette said, gesturing to her black cat nipple clamps, black cat panties, bell collar, black cat ears, black cat tail, green pawprint manicure, black cat stockings and giant “I AM LADYBUG” tattoo across her stomach, “You came (lol) really late and this is just what I happen to wear to bed every night.”

“No problem,” Chat said, instantly popping a MASSIVE BONER. How come he never realized Marinette Danger-Chain (yup, that sounded right) was totally smoking hot? Like Ladybug, but without the mask. “You’re smoking hot btw.”

“D-d-d–do yoo-oo-u wah-want s-s-s-some f-food-d-d?” the bluenette said, suddenly stuttering violently as she refused to meet his eye. Also, her face matched the color of the ladybug kwami Chat could see floating like two feet away from them.

“No thanks, I’m just going to eat your pussy.” Marinette sucked in a giant gasp, and Chat Noir gave himself a high five for the pun before pinning her to the bed and kissing her.

Their tongues battled for dominance. Then the kiss was over.

Next Chat decided to leave no less than 67 hickies across every corner of her body.

 _‘Something about this seems wrong,’_ the bluenette thought, moaning sensually as he shoved nine clawed fingers inside of her pleasure crevice without preparation. _‘Could it be the fact I am supposedly devoted to Adrien? Could it be I’ve never given Chat the time of day as Ladybug? Could it be that this entire situation is insane and sudden and makes absolutely no sense given our prior behaviors?’_

Nah, couldn’t be that.

“Wait, I need to be blindfolded11!!!11!” the bluenette yelled, pulling a red and black polka-dotted blindfold from where she kept it under her pillow in case of sexytimes and tying it across her eyes.

 _‘Fuck,’_ Chat thought, taking a break from finger banging the bluenette to look at the bluenette as she tossed her bluenette locks, _‘Not only does Marinette Donger-Chomp have the same hair, face, voice and body as Ladybug… she also looks super great in spots!’_ Glossing right over the thought, he let his costume drop, freeing Plagg from his ~~sterling prison~~ miraculous.

“Wow Adrien Agreste, popular model and son of fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, you sure did hold your transformation as Chat Noir for a very long time! Now excuse me while I avert my eyes from the naked girl you’ve got shish-kebabed and go catch up with Tikki- who is Ladybug’s kwami and is right over there.”

“Aight fam.”

“What is that voice?” the bluenette asked, casually orgasming for the fifth time.

“It’s nothing, I just coughed,” Adrien explained, removing his clothes and putting on a handy condom in four seconds flat before ramming his civilian baton into her coitus clam. The blunette screamed as he instantly began to pound into her, even though it didn’t hurt even a little bit because he had touched her for like a couple minutes lol.

“You are very good at this,” the bluenette sobbed, taking his eleven-inch meat wand like the superhero she was. (allegedly)

“Yeah, it’s crazy how sexually skilled I am despite having never touched a girl anywhere but her shoulder.”

“Do you think maybe we’re moving too fast as almost literal strangers?”

“Nope,” Adrien purred like a cat (A/N did I mention he has cat tendencies??), thrusting once more before biting down on her jugular.

They came at exactly the same time, despite both being virgins. Then Adrien spent a solid seventeen minutes listing off cat innuendos before crying softly about his father and transforming back into Chat Noir.

“We should totally continue doing this,” the bluenette said, planning on going straight to sleep without peeing or showering. Because fuck reproductive health. “There is no way this secret keeping could at all bite us in the ass later.”

“Totes,” Chat Noir said, kissing her hand because he was a gentleman despite the whole stalking thing. “Well, I’ll see you at school tommor-I mean my name is Adrie- I MEAN BYE MARINARA DONKEY-KONG!”

“Meet you for patrol-I mean sex with Ladybu- I mean sex with me, who is Ladybug- I MEAN BYE.”

This went on for six more ~~chapters~~ weeks before one of their identities got revealed and they laughed it off the end.


End file.
